


Monsoon

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [41]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie notices sportacus has been mopey for the past few days so he, with the kids, decide to brighten up his day.





	Monsoon

Robbie usually enjoyed rainy days but even  _he_ could get sick of them after a week. It didn’t help that he had a mopey, slightly soggy elf messing around in his lair.

For the first few days of what Robbie was coming to think of as a monsoon, the kids and Sportacus had persisted in playing outside. They made up games and jumped in puddles, going inside only to dry off and eat before getting soaked again. Rain boots became caked in mud, umbrellas were fought over, the mayor kept his home well supplied with warm towels; it was a very loud start to the week for Robbie.

Now they were well into the fifth straight day of rain and the kids were bored of it. They had been inside for the past two days, playing video games. Sportacus had been fine for the first day alone in his ship. This afternoon however, Sportacus had wormed his way into Robbie’s lair and was making a mess of things. He seemed unsure how to handle being cooped up for so long.

After standing it as long as he could, Robbie left Sportacus alone in the bunker and made his way through the rain into town. 

“You have to know _some_ active thing you can do indoors!” Robbie pleaded to Stephanie when she answered Pixel’s door. The other four were standing just behind her, watching Robbie with open surprise.

Stephanie frowned, “You think playing an indoor game will cheer Sportacus up?”

“That and he’ll stop being a sad sack and bothering me. Do  _any_ of you know  _any_  games??”

All the children started rubbing their chins and scratching their heads. They made a few humming noises. They exchanged glances. One or two of them opened their mouths to speak, only to shut them again and shake their heads.

Still standing in the doorway, barely out of the way of the persistent rain, Robbie growled, “ _No_ by all means,  _take your time_. It’s not like my home is being  _ruined_  by my own personal elf twister as we speak or anything.”

Ziggy snapped his fingers, “I’ve got it!”

10 minutes later, Robbie slipped back into the lair. Sportacus was doing a handstand on top of the disguise machine. Robbie rolled his eyes, “Get down here before I shove you into a tube.”

Sportacus hopped down and stood before Robbie. He was missing his usual energetic smile. Instead, his shoulders slumped slightly and he crossed his arms as if he had his own personal storm cloud hanging above him.

“I have a surprise for you,” Robbie said, “A gift, if you will.”

Sportacus raised an eyebrow, “A gift?”

“It should help keep your spirits up.”

“In this weather, I’d try anything,” Sportacus said, looking behind Robbie, “What is it?”

Right on cue, five dripping brats tumbled out onto Robbie’s floor. Ziggy stood first, holding up a large dotted sheet.

“Sportacus!” he cried, “Let’s play Twister!”

“Play what?”

* * *

 

Two hours later, Robbie sat in his orange chair with a reluctant smile on his face as round 12 went on. He spun the wheel in his lap and called out “Left hand red!”

There were cheers and boos and grunts of pain as limbs stretched to their limits. But Sportacus was no longer mopey; he encouraged the kids, showed off his flexibility, and had even been able to rope Robbie into a round.

Robbie would never admit to it being one of his favorite rainy days. 


End file.
